


Mr. Winchester

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Cock Slut Castiel, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Older Dean, Orgasm Denial, Past Castiel/Others, Rough Sex, Teen Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel felt nothing but satisfaction at the fact that Mr. Winchester hadn’t moved or looked away from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Castiel made sure he was right in Mr. Winchester’s line of sight when he slowly slid down the thick length of his favorite dildo. He went slow until his ass had taken every inch and then he was moving up, pushing back down, until he started up a good pace as he fucked himself on the large toy.

The toy had his ass spread wide open but what Castiel really wanted, even as he moaned loudly, was for Mr. Winchester to fuck him hard. He wanted those strong hands gripping his body as a cock drilled him from behind until he was moaning loud enough the other neighbors heard it.

He gripped his cock to stave off his orgasm and kept moving up and down.

The thick, ribbed dildo had him moaning loudly and moving himself quicker as he greedily chased his orgasm only to stop himself right there on the edge. He slowly lifted himself off the fake cock, gasping when it slipped free from his sensitive ass and left his gaping hole on display. This toy was far larger than any man’s cock would be but it didn’t take away from the fact that Castiel _loved_ having an actual man holding him down, fucking his ass and moaning in appreciation.

Right now he wanted that man, a gorgeous older man, named Mr. Winchester to fuck him.

A quick glance out the window revealed Mr. Winchester paused, staring out his window right at him. Castiel felt nothing but satisfaction at the fact that Mr. Winchester hadn’t moved or looked away from him. He didn’t care that Mr. Winchester was his parents’ age or that he should probably look at guys closer to his age. Castiel knew what he wanted.

He grabbed his toy and walked away from the window, completely naked, to head up the stairs and into his bedroom to throw on clothes.

“They won’t be home for hours.” He muttered to himself glancing at the clock. That gave him hours to spend at Mr. Winchester’s, hopefully bouncing on a real cock, until his parents and brother returned home. He didn’t want to go somewhere else, to find a different older man to fuck him, but if Mr. Winchester forced his hand again Castiel would have to seek out someone to fuck him how he wanted.

Castiel paused at his pants before grabbing a pair of blue lacy panties, sliding them up his legs and then pulling on the rest of his clothes. It was a short walk to Mr. Winchester’s house and the instant the man opened the door he crowded inside.

The door shut behind him as he toed off his shoes and regarded the beautiful older man in front of him. The stubble that gave him a rougher edge, the laugh lines at his mouth and eyes, the life that Mr. Winchester had clearly lived; all of it added to the overall appeal of an older man who would know what they were doing.

“ _Cas_ …what do you think you’re doing?” Castiel grinned to himself at the rough quality of Mr. Winchester’s voice and a glance down revealed that the man had truly enjoyed his little show.

“Thought I’d help you with that problem.” He indicated Mr. Winchester’s pants and stepped closer. Castiel knew how he looked, knew his cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown, as he looked up at Mr. Winchester with a coy glance.

“We’ve had this talk before. I’m far too old for you, Cas. Dammit you’re still in high school. I’m practically an old man.”

Castiel brushed his hand over the front of Dean’s pants, rubbing against Dean’s hard cock, as he looked up. “I don’t care how old you are. I want your cock buried in my tight ass fucking me until I’m sobbing and begging you to come.” He listened to the way Dean’s breathing stuttered, “I want you to fuck my mouth till my voice is hoarse and you’ve come on my face.”

Mr. Winchester glanced away but his erection hadn’t diminished and Castiel could practically smell victory.

“I wore something especially for you.” He stepped back to tug his shirt off, let it drop to the floor, before moving to his pants. Castiel stepped on the end of each so his socks came off and then he kicked the rest of his clothes to the side standing there in nothing but his lacy panties. “Do you like them?”

Mr. Winchester’s cheeks were flushed, his eyes dazed and his lips parted.

“You know how they could look better?” he paused and let Mr. Winchester stare at his exposed body, “If you pushed them aside and fucked my slutty ass right over your desk.”

He tugged on Mr. Winchester’s wrist so the man took a step forward without thought. “Cas…that’s…I can’t—” the swallow was audible, “I saw you when you were an infant. I’m friends with your parents…what would they think?”

“Who cares? I want your cock in my ass. I want bruises on my hips and I want to feel it when I sit down. I want you to fuck me.”

“It’s wrong…you’re in high school, Cas. I’m—”

Castiel shoved his hand down the front of Mr. Winchester’s pants and gripped the man’s thick cock, “I don’t care how old you are. I know what I want. I want a cock,  _your_  cock, in me. Please…please.” He let his voice drop and looked at Dean with hooded eyes, “Do I need to get on my knees and beg for it?”

He knew there would be no way Dean could resist that and stepped away to sink down to his knees.

“Please Mr. Winchester. Please fuck me. Use me until I can’t move. Fuck my little hole wide open.”

There was a strangled curse as he was hauled up and guided through the older man’s house. He found himself in the center of a large bed, lace covered ass raised up, as thick fingers pumped inside his loosened hole.

“That’s it. Yes.” Castiel moaned as his prostate was brushed and Mr. Winchester added a third finger, “Want you in me. Fuck my ass. Please, Mr. Winchester. I want you.”

The fingers withdrew as the bed shifted and soon the blunt pressure of something far larger than those talented fingers was pushing against him. The thick cock pushed inside him and the burn had his mouth dropping open.

He panted and moaned against the sheets as Mr. Winchester continued to sink into him until the man had bottomed out with a pleased moan. Heavy balls rested against his ass and Castiel’s cheeks flushed with his pleasure. “Dammit, Cas.” Mr. Winchester’s voice was wrecked.

“Fuck me. Pound my ass into the mattress.” Castiel shoved back and clenched down. He could feel the hands tightening on his hips before Mr. Winchester was  _finally_  rolling his hips back and then snapping them forward against him with a harsh slap. Pleasure zipped up his spine and Castiel yanked at the sheets underneath him.

The bed groaned under them and as Mr. Winchester picked up his pace, grunting and cursing, the headboard started to bang against the wall. “Fuck, Cas. Fuck you’re so hot inside.” Castiel relished the slap of Mr. Winchester’s balls against him, the way he was spread open on Mr. Winchester’s cock, and the pleasure zinging through him each time that glorious cock managed to brush his prostate.

“Oh oh oh…there yes there.” Soon the angle had changed and now his prostate was getting nailed. Castiel reached under himself and into his panties to grip his cock but a hand smacked him away. He bit off a whine, wanting desperately to touch himself, as he was forced to grip the sheets to keep himself in position.

“That’s mine.” It was growled out as Mr. Winchester continued to fucking him. The force picked up so his body was moving more on top of the sheets and he was forced to grip them tightly to keep his position without falling to his face. “I’ll fuck that _slutty ass_ of yours but you’re not coming yet. You wanted my dick and that’s what you’re going to get.”

Arousal shot through Castiel and his eyes fluttered closed as he allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of Mr. Winchester pounding into him from behind. He moaned loudly as he kept shoving back, “There. You feel so good. Oh fuck.” It was everything he’d wanted and the hitches in Mr. Winchester’s breathing, the way the older man groaned in pleasure, had satisfaction burning inside of him.

 _He_ had this experienced, handsome older man losing control while he was buried balls deep inside of his ass.

His cock ached and the pleasure inside him was building, tightening in his gut, as Mr. Winchester’s pace quickened and soon the man was slamming inside with a moan. Castiel’s cheeks flushed, his mouth fell open, as he panted and whined lowly. He almost came at the thought of being fucked full of Mr. Winchester’s come but the man gripped him and Castiel whined at the denial.

Behind him Mr. Winchester’s hips jerked forward in short jabs as the older man chased his orgasm before he stilled, draped over Castiel and clearly riding the high of orgasm. Castiel whimpered at the denial of his orgasm, fingers twisted in the sheets and body tight, his cock ached with the need to come, but Mr. Winchester made no move to get him off.

“There. There’s the fuck you wanted.” He slipped out, cock now soft, as his come leaked out after him and Castiel almost sobbed from the frustration. “I hope it was everything you wanted.”

Mr. Winchester moved away from him and Castiel’s ass clenched down at the feeling of being empty.

He had every single intention of finding a way to get Mr. Winchester tied down to his bed so he could ride the older man until he came and Castiel was going to make sure Mr. Winchester was the one left hanging. It wouldn’t be hard to pick up a cockring and then Mr. Winchester could find some way to free himself while explaining _why_ he was in that position.

Castiel slipped off the bed, ignoring the come leaking from his well fucked ass and tugged his clothes on.


End file.
